


kiss me (underneath the mistletoe)

by youroceaneyes



Category: Wanna One (Band)
Genre: Christmas AU, M/M, also forgive me for this, i just rly love winkhwi, implied chamdeep bc why not they cute, the winkhwi tag needs mroe love, winkhwi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-03
Updated: 2018-11-03
Packaged: 2019-08-17 02:46:33
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,324
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16507892
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/youroceaneyes/pseuds/youroceaneyes
Summary: Daehwi is clueless. Jihoon wants a kiss. Under the mistletoe.





	kiss me (underneath the mistletoe)

**Author's Note:**

> based on this prompt on twitter
> 
> A hangs mistletoe and stands under it. B doesn't know what mistletoe is and doesn't understand why A has been standing under the weird ceiling booger for ten minutes.
> 
> -Pls shower winkhwi with more love  
> -Basically all hwi ships are a big uwu  
> -Title is taken from Justin Bieber's Mistletoe kdjfhkdjs bc that was repeating in my head while writing this so..  
> -Hope you enjoy this ^^

_‘Santa, tell me if you’re really there._

_Don’t make me fall in love again if he won’t be here next year..’_

 

Ariana Grande can be heard in the background, courtesy of Jinyoung with Jihoon thinking it was a children’s song instead. ‘Youngsters these days. I feel so old.’ He shakes his head as he goes through the box filled with Christmas balls. Jihoon takes a glance at his friend who’s helping him decorate his apartment in order to surprise his boyfriend. His brows are furrowed at the sight of his friend, donning a silly red ball on his nose in Rudolph-the-red-nosed-reindeer fashion while belting it out to Ariana Grande’s high notes as he hangs snowflakes on the tree.

 

‘ _Hey_ , you better be careful with those! They’re quite expensive, you know?’

 

Jihoon hollers at his friend who almost drops an ornament and is left to sigh as he just gets a hum in return. His mind goes back to the long receipt of Christmas ornaments that cost him quite a lot, especially when one only depends on their allowance and part-time jobs. Why was he doing this again? Oh, right. To surprise his boyfriend. If it wasn’t for Daehwi, Jihoon wouldn’t even be doing this. He’s not the type of person to be eager over festivities like this. Sure, he loved celebrating the holiday with his loved ones but he wouldn’t go so far as to be enthusiastic over decorations. That was more of Daehwi’s area of expertise while he just sits back and admires.

 

And, usually, it’s Daehwi who’s busting out the boxes of decorations and ordering Jihoon what to hang where, but this year, Daehwi is packed with school activities and deadlines that he doesn’t have the time to even think about garlands or snowballs at all. Jihoon knows that his lover is just itching to put up their Christmas tree. He also realizes that Daehwi’s been pretty stressed lately, more than the usual college-student kind of stress so he figured this was the only way to lift up his boyfriend’s spirits.

 

After hours of decorating (Read: making a mess of) the house, the duo had finally settled down and was waiting for the Christmas themed cookies they were baking to finish so Jinyoung could finally go home and bring some of the treats for his boyfriend as well. When the cookies are done and Jinyoung is ready to bid goodbye, he stumbles upon a small plastic bag of a weird looking plant by the doorway. He lifts it up and asks the older what it was doing there. Jihoon’s cheeks flush pink as he quickly snatches the bag away from the younger’s hands and urges him out of the house.

 

‘It’s nothing. Just go! Thanks for the help, Bae. Tell Woojin to enjoy the cookies! _Goodbye!_ ’

 

Jihoon yells as he locks the door on the younger who is left outside the apartment, gaping at the door and is confused as to why his hyung was so flustered. He then sighs as he hugs the plastic bag to his chest, his cheeks still not quite returning to their natural color.

The boy hurries to take the small plant out of the bag and hangs it up over their entrance to the kitchen and secures it with tape, hoping it will hold on long enough till his boyfriend gets home.

A ring of the doorbell resonates around the apartment and Jihoon wonders why Jinyoung is back again.

 

‘ _Ya_ , did you forget your phone again? Jinyoung, I swear-’

 

He is confused as to why Jinyoung is now blonde and wearing glasses till he realizes it isn’t Jinyoung by the door, but is instead the love of his life. He lets out a squeak as the younger pulls him in for a tight hug, with the younger burying his head by Jihoon’s neck. A smile quickly makes its way to Jihoon’s face as he drags the other inside their apartment, knowing fully well how tired he is after a long day.

Daehwi is surprised to see that their apartment is now filled with bright colors and shiny fairy lights, albeit also a little messy. Nonetheless, his heart is touched at the effort that he knows Jihoon put into it to make Daehwi happy. He squeals at the messily covered Christmas tree and jumps into Jihoon’s arms for a hug before the older pulls him on the couch with ‘Thank you’s being said more than a few times.

The rest of the afternoon is spent cuddling on the couch until Daehwi has finally regained strength enough to stand up and go to the kitchen to get water. Jihoon, being the clingy man that he is (only to Daehwi though), follows the other to the kitchen and wraps his arms around the smaller from behind.

Daehwi lets out a chuckle at his hyung’s actions.

 

‘Did you miss me that much?’

 

He hears a small whine and he turns his head to peck the older on the cheek before he leans back on the other’s chest.

Jihoon lets out another whine as his lover breaks their hold, moving away to wash his hands and he is left to stand with a childish pout on his face. Until he is suddenly reminded of his earlier agenda.

Jihoon puts on a mischievous smile as he stands under the kitchen doorway, knowing that the mistletoe is hanging above his head, too obvious not to be noticed.

Which is why it comes as a surprise to him when Daehwi just walks past him and onto the couch to mindlessly watch whatever show was playing on the tv. The man is left confused as to what he will do now to get the younger’s attention so he clears his throat.

 

‘Um.. _Daehwi-yah_..’

 

The said boy just turns around to look at his hyung with a brow raised.

 

‘Yes, hyung? Do you need anything?’

 

After a minute of Jihoon fidgeting under the judging eyes of Lee Daehwi, the younger breaks the silence.

 

‘Hyung, why are you just standing there? Come here.’

 

Daehwi calls for the other while he pats the space next to him on the couch. All the while as he stares in confusion why the older just stands there like he’s waiting for something to happen.

His confusion is even more fueled when Jihoon just keeps mum but instead points his finger up towards the weird looking plant that’s sticking out from the ceiling above him.

This time, Daehwi raises both his eyebrows. And, Jihoon is left to sigh in frustration.

 

‘You’re supposed to kiss me, _Hwi_..’

 

He mumbles quietly and to his dismay, Daehwi had not heard a single word he said.

 

‘What was that, hyung?’

‘I said you’re supposed to kiss me under the mistletoe, Hwi!’

 

He yells, a bit flustered due to what he just said out loud with his cheeks gaining a pink flush once again.

 

Daehwi still doesn’t understand what it means and why he should be kissing his hyung under some weird ceiling-booger but he has heard of this tradition some time when he was living in America for a short while. But he decides that it doesn’t matter because it’s Jihoon and kisses that are at stake here and he would never give up any of those at any time so he gets off the couch with a knowing grin.

 

Jihoon doesn’t like the smirk that’s forming on his boyfriend’s face as he makes his way towards him. A teasing chuckle escaping the younger’s lips.

 

‘You could have just said so in the first place, Ji.’

 

Daehwi utters before pulling Jihoon in for a kiss under the weird looking plant.

 

 

 

\---

 

 

**Jinyoung**

so…

mistletoe eh? ;)

 

**Jihoon**

shut up bae

 

****Jinyoung** **

I didn’t know you were into that stuff hyung

so how did it go? ;)

 

****Jihoon** **

all you need to know is that mistletoe works wonders

...

and maybe you should try it on woojin sometime ;)

 

****Jinyoung** **

LSKJFDH

hYUNG


End file.
